


Just A Day In The Life

by SpeakWhenItRains



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakWhenItRains/pseuds/SpeakWhenItRains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hear my brother laugh, and for a moment I almost feel him beside me. Sometimes I think I see him, too, almost fourteen and with hair a deeper gold than mine. Almost... I'm forgetting his age now. Sometimes that happens, and I have to splash water on my face; get myself back on track because well... It's just hard sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Day In The Life

God, Liore sucks.  
People keep giving me weird looks cause I've been "talkin to myself" for the past hour and a half, but really who needs a bunch of religion hoots?  
"Hey, Al," I say, murmuring just a little, "you see anything yet?"  
Nothing yet, Brother, comes the voice in my head, and it's one I've been hearing for the past four years. The same one that I sacrificed a body part to hear again.  
"Well," I turn a little, shifting and squinting a little at the damn sun that keeps pelting sweat on my face. "Just lemme know if—"  
"Praise be God Leto!"  
God, huh?  
I let a grin snake onto my face.  
"Hey, Al..."  
I hear my brother laugh, and for a moment I almost feel him beside me. Sometimes I think I see him, too, almost fourteen and with hair a deeper gold than mine.  
Almost  
I'm forgetting his age now.  
Sometimes that happens, and I have to splash water on my face; get myself back on track because well...  
It's just hard sometimes.


End file.
